mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbalism
Herbalism is an essential skill when identifying and gathering herbs in the wilderness. There are exceptional cases of the uninitiated in Herbalism successfully gathering herbs by luck. However, gathering herbs is a very delicate process and beginners in Herbalism can often ruin intact herbs. Rare herbs tend to grow only in the deepest regions of a dungeon and, therefore, you should regularly study the different kinds of herbs and practice a careful gathering skill. Details * Herb patches can be found in fields outside, as well as inside dungeons. * Only Base Herbs can be found in the field. The player will not be able to see these patches until the skill has been advanced to rank F+. ** The Base patches may still be picked at novice if you click the right place. Move the cursor around until it changes from a pointer to a hand to find them. * Locations of Base Herb patches: ** Tir Chonaill (Eastern grass field) ** Dugald Aisle (Ulaid forest) ** Dunbarton (Southwest corner of the map; about 15 spots, the westernmost infested with bears) ** Gairech (Northern hill) ** Ceo Island ** Ant Hell (Connous Underground) ** Solea * Each herb patch contains 5 herbs to pick before running out. If the herb patch is picked during wet weather this amount increases, depending on rain intensity. ** Up to 10 herbs can be picked from a single patch if a thunderstorm is overhead. * Certain herbs will be more difficult to pick than others until the player's skill rank is more advanced. * It is possible to train the skill by picking herbs from an herb pet. * The Speed bonus given by ranking up Herbalism doesn't apply to picking herbs from pets, only herb patches. * It is possible to train the skill by attempting to pick herbs from an empty patch. When the herbs have all been picked, hold down the ALT key and click the name of the herb patch. If you need "attempts" for that kind of herb, you'll get points. * Please see Herb List for all the different varieties of herbs. * Training Tip: Other than doing dungeons and finding a room for herbs (usually one herb room, per floor, per dungeon; however some such as Ciar Beginner, Alby Beginner/Normal, and Rundal Siren Dungeon don't always have herb patches), exploring with the l-rod inside Nubes Mountain and Ant Hell Underground Mazes usually spawns one of the random herb patches or Ore/Mythril Ore Vein. * Training Tip #2: Picking herbs from Herb Pigs and Clover Gnus count toward training requirements. Rank C and Rank A can be easily done with this method without dungeoning. ** However, herb pets only provide points for "successfully pick" requirements; herb patches must be used to fulfill "attempt" requirements. *** A failed attempt to pick from a herb pet is considered attempting to pick a base herb. ** Bonuses to success rate and picking speed from Herbalism do not apply when picking from a herb pet. * At certain ranks, Herbalism adds a "Can Pick" bonus (roughly +25%) and a "Can Identify" bonus (roughly +50%) to picking certain herbs. These bonuses add together. ** The chance of picking a herb from a herb patch is also affected by Production Mastery, so theoretically it is possible to pick any herb even without the skill if you persist enough. Summary *Herbalism does not add to Skill Combat Power. Obtaining the Skill * On completing the Healer's House Part-Time Job successfully for the 10th (or more) time for Dilys or Manus, they will offer to teach you the skill. Say yes and an owl will deliver a quest. Humans Gather Base Herb Dilys Manus Elves * Talk to Atrata in Filia about 'Skills'. ** Allied Humans can not do this method. Giants * Talk to Kirine in Vales about 'Skills'. ** Allied Humans can not do this method. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F * Hint: You can now recognize Base Herbs at a glance. More often than not, you will succeed in gathering Base Herbs. Rank E * Hint: You can now gather White Herbs, but it will still be difficult. Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1